lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Chungu
Chungu is a hyena in The Lion Guard and a member of Janja's clan. http://blogs.indiewire.com/animationscoop/first-look-disney-channels-the-lion-guard-20150812 Appearance Chungu is a large grey spotted hyena with a notch in his right ear, and two notches in his left. He is the most well-built hyena in the series, sporting a thick neck and a large, round jaw. He has a thick black mane and a large black nose, and a creamy underbelly. Personality Chungu has a rather tough attitude, though like the other hyenas, is very submissive to the clan leader. He often whines around and complains about not getting enough food, and like the rest of Janja's clan, he does not respect the Circle of Life. Chungu isn't very bright, and seems to rely on Janja to make decisions for him. He also appears to have a poor memory. He has an appreciation for his leaders jokes, and often chuckles. He has also been shown to be somewhat oblivious to the fact that the Lion Guard does not like Janja's clan at all.The Call of the Drongo History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and Bunga]]Chungu is sent by his leader, Janja, to get him some lunch. He and Cheezi grab Bunga when he enters the Outlands to find his baobab fruit. Although Kion is nearby, he and Cheezi taunt the young cub, until eventually Kion lets out a huge roar that sends both hyenas into shock, allowing the honey badger to escape. Later, Chungu and the other hyenas receive a message from Mzingo regarding the formation of the new Lion Guard. Janja declares that they will take down as many animals as they can in an attempt to stop this from happening, and Chungu joins the other hyenas in the raid. However, during the attack, Bunga springs onto his back and wraps his paws around his eyes. Chungu runs and joins the other hyenas, only to have Beshte charge them. The hyenas flee, though they regroup while Bunga saves Kiara. Once Kion uses the Roar of the Elders a second time, Chungu and the other hyenas scamper. Never Judge A Hyena By Its Spots Chungu, Cheezi, and Janja are seen at the beginning of the episode chasing a herd of antelope in hopes of getting a meal. The clan is quickly spotted by the Lion Guard. Kion chases the clan into the Outlands while the rest of the Lion Guard calm the herd. Later, Janja assembles Chungu, Cheezi, and the rest of the clan to make sure that Jasiri leaves their territory. When Jasiri puts up a fight, Cheezi fights first, Chungu second, and the rest follow. Kion shows up to help defend Jasiri against the clan. The hyenas lose the battle, and are seen scampering away at Janja's orders. Can't Wait to be Queen Chungu listens to Janja's plan to take over the Pride Lands. When Kiara agrees to Mzingo's proposal and travels into the Outlands, he attacks her along with the rest of his clan. When the Lion Guard appears ready to battle the hyenas, Chungu is surprised when his leader makes a hasty retreat, but follows his orders and leaves with him. Eye of the Beholder Chungu and Cheezi sneak up on a wildebeest and prepare to attack it but are quickly foiled by the Lion Guard. The duo retreat back into the Outlands with their leader Janja. Janja informs them of a plan on how to take down the Lion Guard now that Ono's eye is injured. Janja tries to explain by singing Outta the Way. Chungu and Cheezi join in enthusiastically, but much to Janja's irritation, they still do not understand the plan even after the trio finishes singing. .]] Cheezi and Chungu form rock piles and wait for the Lion Guard to come rushing down the ravine. They trap the Lion Guard, but it is a short lived victory. Ono rushes to the Lion Guard's aid, alerts the zebras of the hyenas' plans, and the hyenas quickly retreat back into the Outlands. Fuli's New Family Chungu is grooming Janja in the hyena den when Cheezi comes in, saying that there is a new meal to be had in the Outlands. The hyenas rush out of the den in hot pursuit of Bunga. After cornering the honey badger, they prepare to attack but are quickly stopped by Fuli. They chase both Fuli and Bunga down the path of hot lava, but the rest of The Lion Guard arrive just in time to save them. Janja, Cheezi and Chungu find themselves trapped across a burning log, still hungry. Follow That Hippo! Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu are sneaking around in the Pride Lands. They avoid Ono's watchful eye by hiding in a bush, but when Cheezi exits the bush, a branch swings back and hits Chungu in the face. Chungu protests loudly, and Janja scolds him, reminding him that Ono can still hear them. Cheezi adds that they don't call Ono the "Ears in the Sky" for nothing, but Janja contradicts him, to Chungu's puzzlement. Later, the hyenas overhear the sound of five young animals- Mtoto, Kambuni, Kwato, Shauku, and Gumba- chasing after a trio of hyraxes. Janja points them out to Chungu and Cheezi, who laugh and make comments about eating them. The hyenas pusue the five animals, but when Chungu hears one of them calling his name, he wonders if they're actually chasing them. Janja explains that they're only playing pretend, but adds that it's about to get real. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu approach the five Pridelanders and give chase to them, with Chungu running after Kwato and Shauku. However, Kwato kicks him into the face, and Chungu falls to the ground, declaring that the move wasn't fair. He returns to Janja, reporting that the little zebra is mean, and Janja reminds Chungu and Cheezi that there's still Mtoto. They follow the elephant calf to the edge of a wide river and advance on him, but Beshte leaps out of the water, scaring them away, and has Mtoto climb onto his back. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu pursue the pair of them as they swim down the river. Chungu balances on a branch hanging above the river, but Beshte grabs it and launches him into the water. The hyena trio continues to chase Beshte and Mtoto, but the rest of the Lion Guard arrives. Fuli knocks Chungu and Cheezi into the water, where a float of crocodiles give chase. The Call of the Drongo Chungu, Cheezi, and Janja chase after a herd of impalas. Chungu chuckles and compliments Janja on a joke he makes, but before the trio is done laughing, they collide with Beshte's behind. Fuli asks the hyenas what is so funny, and Chungu reminds them of the joke that Janja made. He laughs, then asks how it went again. Janja shoves a paw against his muzzle to silence him, and Chungu lowers his ears submissively. Kion warns the hyenas that he is giving them to the count of three to leave, and Chungu is surprised that he can count that high. Janja replies to Kion that they were just leaving, and Chungu, confused, agrees before asking if they were. The hyenas pause to catch their breath, and Chungu remarks that sometimes he thinks the Lion Guard does not like them. They then hear Tamaa, mimicking Janja and declaring that he was going to eat someone. Janja denies it when Cheezi asks if he said he was going to eat him, causing Chungu to ask if he was going to eat him. Janja insists that he said nothing, and Chungu responds that it sure sounded like him. The hyenas locate and capture Tamaa, who requests that they don't eat him. Chungu observes that he is rather small, and Janja announces that they might not eat him if he helps them. Tamaa imitates Kion and orders the impalas to go to the Outlands. Chungu laughs and runs after them with Janja and Cheezi. In the Outlands, Janja informs Tamaa that he will never let him go. Chungu snickers and tells Tamaa that he won't ever get away from them. Tamaa asks why he would want to leave, which bewilders Chungu. Tamaa explains that from now on, it will be just he and Janja working as partners. Chungu asks what would become of him and Cheezi, and Tamaa replies that Janja will no longer need them unless Cheezi lets him go. But Cheezi refuses, and Chungu laughs and says that they won't let him go until Janja tells them to. Tamaa asks if that is a fact, and Chungu confirms it. Tamaa then mimicks Janja, ordering Cheezi to let him go. Cheezi obeys, and Chungu comments that he doesn't think it was actually Janja who said that. Chungu wonders what they will tell Janja, and he and Cheezi agree to tell him nothing. But as the hyenas sneak up on the impalas, Tamaa mimicks Kion, ordering Janja to let the impalas go. Chungu asks if they heard it, and Tamaa imitates all of the Guard members to frighten the hyenas. Chungu and Cheezi press against Janja, scared. However, Janja figures it out, and the hyenas approach Tamaa. They hear Kion's voice, and Chungu, impressed, observes that Tamaa didn't even move his mouth that time. It turns out to have been the real Kion, and the three hyenas flee. Paintings and Predictions Chungu, Cheezi, and Janja crouch on a hill in the Pride Lands. Janja points out a herd of zebras, and Chungu ]]declares that their stripes are making him dizzy and falls to the ground. Janja decides to follow the zebras and spook them, and the hyena trio sings Panic and Run, laughing when they finish. Once the hyenas reach the zebras' home, Chungu asks Janja if they can chase them now. Janja denies, telling his companions to stick with the plan, and Chungu snickers. Janja tells Cheezi to just wait until he says "go", and Chungu agrees, but soon asks Cheezi what Janja is going to say. Cheezi responds "go", and Chungu, mistaking this for an order, charges away to chase the zebras, Cheezi on his heels. Chungu and Cheezi laugh and chant "panic and run" as they chase after the zebra herd. As the zebras run around Chungu, he declares that he wouldn't mind if they slowed down a little, as he is getting dizzy. He chases after a zebra with Cheezi, who points out that the zebras never even saw them coming. Chungu says that this is because zebras aren't very smart before crashing into Beshte's flank. Fuli points out that the zebras aren't the only ones, and Chungu is surprised to see the Lion Guard on the scene. He and Cheezi flee back into the Outlands, and Janja soon runs after them as they pass him. The Mbali Fields Migration In the Outlands, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu hear the sound of a young zebra braying. They stand atop a ridge and sight a small herd of zebras and a gazelle, but notice that Kion and Bunga are with them. Janja, however, explains that the zebras will panic and run when they attack, and Chungu agrees, declaring that zebras always do that. Chungu is glad when Janja says that they'll be able to pick off the zebras without thinking, remarking that that's how the trio does everything. He and Cheezi share a laugh before charging down the slope towards the herd. However, the Pridelanders are quick to compose themselves and circle around Muhimu and her son. Chungu attempts to scare the zebras with no results, and eventually attacks. A zebra kicks him in the face, sending him flying and causing him to crash into Kion. The lion cub grabs Chungu and flings him in a circle before releasing him, hurling him into Cheezi and Janja. The three hyenas retreat, and Chungu says that zebras are too chewy for his liking. Links Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hyenas Category:Antagonists Category:Outlanders Category:Main Characters